


I want to swim with you

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Free!
Genre: All is soft and beautiful, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Feels, One Shot, Reader Insert, am I right, but heck yeah long live hapiness, he is precious and lovable and christ this man is a blessing, i love seijuro so much i had to write this, inspired by the general "i love you so let me swim with you" vibe going on, the reader and Seijuro are in LOVE, they smile a lot, this boy deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: "I want to swim with you."Seijuro's smile turned into a confused frown and he tilted his head on the side, giving you a curious look.





	I want to swim with you

**Author's Note:**

> i love Seijuro with all my heart and this just sorta happened
> 
> Enjoy!

"I want to swim with you."

 

Seijuro's smile turned into a confused frown and he tilted his head on the side, giving you a curious look. 

 

These golden eyes had a knack for making you smile so you couldn't help the teasing smirk tugging at your lips when you spoke again. 

 

"I said I want to swim with you," you repeated, excitement running through your veins at the prospect of it. 

 

Sure you absolutely loved watching Seijuro swim and you wouldn't want to miss it for the world, but he felt far away during the tournaments and you really wanted to have him up close in the water too. A pleased spark lightened your boyfriend's eyes as you voiced the reason behind your request and he happily grasped your hand to pull you close. 

 

"That's a great idea, y/n-chan!"

 

Chuckling, you stood on tiptoes and stole him a kiss. 

 

"I'm just surprised I hadn't thought of it before," you paused, circling your arms around his neck as his hands settled on your hips. "I mean we both love water and I love you so why not combine-" 

 

A surprised yelp escaped you, cutting short your explanation as to why this idea was obviously meant to be amazing when Seijuro's lips suddenly crashed against yours with even more enthusiasm than usual. Melting against him, you decided that you really didn't mind the red-haired swimmer making you quiet if he did it with his tongue. 

 

It took you a minute to regain your breath after this unexpected act of passion but considering how lovestruck you probably looked, you doubted Seijuro minded. In fact, there really was no room for doubt as you glanced up and saw the bright smile he gave you. He looked so excited you wouldn't be surprised if he started bouncing right on the spot. 

 

But he didn't, instead, the strong hands that propulsed him through the water cradled your face, with a gentleness that made you a little weak in the knees.

 

"You love me?"

 

His tone felt unsure, which didn’t really make sense, because of course, you loved him… until you realized that although you showed it through your actions you had, unlike him, never said it before. 

 

Well, it was about time you did.

 

“Yeah I do,” covering his hands with your smaller ones, you smiled up at him. “I am in love with you, Mikoshiba Seijuro.” 

 

You paused, taking a few seconds to enjoy the beautiful picture that your boyfriend offered and kissed him.

 

“You make me happy, Seijuro and I really want to swim with you.” 

 

A high pitched scream definitely did not fly past your lips when Seijuro lifted you up to spin you around but the sound of his familiar good-hearted laugh distracted you from any further denial. He looked so happy it made you sure your cheeks would be sore because of how wide you smiled looking at him.

 

Once your feet touched the ground again, you barely had time to regain your balance that your beautiful red-haired man pulled you into a hug, nuzzling his face against your hair.

 

“I love you so much, y/n-chan!” 

 

Laughing, you returned his embrace, a gentle warmth spreading through your body. 

 

“So I assume it’s a yes for swimming?” you asked, unable to resist teasing him.

 

His answer came as a firm yet gentle press of lips and you thanked the deities all over the world for granting you the blessing that was Mikoshiba Seijuro.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeaaah, i really like the let me swim with you thing going on with all the ships sooo I felt like it would fit for this too
> 
> not that there was loads of dialogue but i hope i used the "chan" right anyway this was my first reader insert, i never thought i'd end up writing one on day but oh well here we are 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
